sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Bernard
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Burbank, California, U.S. | occupation = Film, television, voice actor | years_active = 1969–1996 | spouse = Debra Bernard | children = Jason Bernard Jr. }} '''Jason Bernard' (May 17, 1938 – October 16, 1996) was an American film and television actor. Life and career Bernard was born in Chicago, Illinois. His first starring role was in the pilot episode of the television series The White Shadow as Jim Willis. His other well-known TV roles are in the 1980s TV series Cagney & Lacey as Inspector Marquette from 1982–1983, Days of Our Lives as Preston Wade in 1982, and a recurring role in the first season of Night Court as Judge Stone's arrogant rival Judge Willard. His big role came in the 1983 hit NBC miniseries V as Caleb Taylor. Bernard reprised his role in the 1984 sequel V: The Final Battle. His other big TV role was in the 1990s FOX comedy series Herman's Head as Herman's boss, Mr. Paul Bracken. He appeared in the video games Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger and Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom as Captain William Eisen. Bernard's first role in a feature film was a cameo in the Charles Bronson film Death Wish, and his first major role was in the 1974 movie Thomasine & Bushrod. He later appeared in Car Wash, WarGames, No Way Out, While You Were Sleeping, and Blue Thunder. Bernard made many guest appearances on a variety of television shows, ranging from Starsky & Hutch, Flamingo Road and The Jeffersons to The Flash, Murder, She Wrote, Wiseguy and Partners. He also appeared, as the chief security guard, in The Dukes of Hazzard episode "The Dukes in Hollywood". He played the blind musician Tyrone Wattell in the film All of Me. Bernard's final appearance was in the 1997 film Liar Liar as Judge Marshall Stevens. Death Shortly after the filming of Liar Liar was completed, Bernard suffered a heart attack on October 16, 1996. He had been driving his car in Burbank, California when he was stricken, and was involved in a rear-end accident. Bernard was rushed to Providence St. Joseph's Medical Center in Burbank where he died. He was survived by his wife Debra and son Jason Jr. His body was cremated. ''Liar Liar was dedicated in memory of him. Filmography # Liar Liar (1997) .... Judge Marshall Stevens # Suddenly (1996) (TV) .... Louie # The Rockford Files: Friends and Foul Play(1996) (TV) .... Leon Martin # Partners .... Leavitt (1 episode, 1996) - You Quit? (1996) TV episode .... Leavitt # Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom (1996) (VG) .... Capt. William Eisen # Sophie & the Moonhanger (1996) (TV) .... Holt # Murder, She Wrote .... Wilson Sloane (1 episode, 1996) - Death Goes Double Platinum (1996) TV episode .... Wilson Sloane # Down, Out & Dangerous (1995) (TV) .... Detective Danner # While You Were Sleeping (1995) .... Jerry Wallace # The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1995) (TV) .... Prof. Miles Quigley # Herman's Head .... Mr. Bracken (71 episodes, 1991–1994) - First Impressions (1994) TV episode .... Mr. Bracken - A Head in the Polls (1994) TV episode .... Mr. Bracken - Absence Makes the Head Grow Fonder (1994) TV episode .... Mr. Bracken - Herm-in the Time of Cholera (1994) TV episode .... Mr. Bracken - Bedtime for Hermo (1994) TV episode .... Mr. Bracken (66 more)uncle from mars # Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger (1994) (VG) .... Capt. William Eisen # Cosmic Slop (1994) (TV) .... Bernard Shields (segment "Space Traders") # Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994) TV series .... Additional Voices (unknown episodes) # Dinosaurs .... Edward R. Hero (1 episode, 1992) - And the Winner Is... (1992) TV episode (voice) .... Edward R. Hero # Flash III: Deadly Nightshade (1992) (V) .... Desmond Powell / Nightshade a.k.a. The Flash 3: Deadly Nightshade (UK) # The Flash .... Desmond Powell / ... (2 episodes, 1990–1991) - The Deadly Nightshade (1991) TV episode .... Desmond Powell / Nightshade - Ghost in the Machine (1990) TV episode .... Desmond Powell / Nightshade # Equal Justice .... Judge Thaddeus Jones (1 episode, 1990) - Separate Lives (1990) TV episode .... Judge Thaddeus Jones # Wiseguy.... Attorney General (2 episodes, 1989) - Day Nine (1989) TV episode .... Attorney General - Day Seven (1989) TV episode .... Attorney General # Hardball (1 episode, 1989) - Till Death Do Us Part (1989) TV episode # Paint It Black (1989) .... Lt. Wilder # American Playhouse .... Martin Luther King, Jr. (1 episode, 1989) - The Meeting (1989) TV episode .... Martin Luther King, Jr. # Heart and Soul (1989) (TV) .... Cecil Kincaid # Unsub .... Bishop Grace (2 episodes, 1989) - And the Dead Shall Rise to Condemn Thee: Part 2 (1989) TV episode .... Bishop Grace - And the Dead Shall Rise to Condemn Thee: Part 1 (1989) TV episode .... Bishop Grace # Original Sin (1989) (TV) .... Det. Mitchell # Empty Nest .... Mr. Noack (1 episode, 1988) - Tinker to Evers to Tucson (1988) TV episode .... Mr. Noack # Designing Women .... Wilson Brickette (1 episode, 1988) - The Candidate (1988) TV episode .... Wilson Brickette # Police Story: Gladiator School (1988) (TV) .... Lt. Crawford # Bird (1988) .... Benny Tate # Cagney & Lacey .... Deputy Inspector Marquette (8 episodes, 1982–1988) - A Fair Shake: Part 1 (1988) TV episode .... Deputy Inspector Marquette - A Fair Shake: Part 2 (1988) TV episode .... Deputy Inspector Marquette - Loves Me Not (1987) TV episode .... Deputy Inspector Marquette - The Marathon (1986) TV episode .... Deputy Inspector Marquette - The Gang's All Here (1983) TV episode .... Deputy Inspector Marquette (3 more) # ''Beauty and the Beast'' .... Jack Davis (1 episode, 1987) - An Impossible Silence (1987) TV episode .... Jack Davis # It's Garry Shandling's Show .... Officer Sweeny (2 episodes, 1986–1987) - Nancy Gets Amnesia (1987) TV episode .... Officer Sweeny - The Day Garry Moved In (1986) TV episode .... Officer Sweeny # ''Perry Mason: The Case of the Murdered Madam'' (1987) (TV) .... Sergeant Koslow # CBS Summer Playhouse .... Vern Puckett (1 episode, 1987) - Kingpins (1987) TV episode .... Vern Puckett # ''No Way Out'' (1987) .... Major Donovan # ''Amen'' .... Dexter (1 episode, 1987) - Frye for the Defense (1987) TV episode .... Dexter # The Cosby Show .... Sgt. Major Boswell Stokes (1 episode, 1986) - War Stories (1986) TV episode .... Sgt. Major Boswell Stokes # ''Starman'' .... Chief Harold Galley (1 episode, 1986) - Peregrine (1986) TV episode .... Chief Harold Galley # Comedy Factory .... Finney Morgan (1 episode, 1986) - The Faculty (1986) TV episode .... Finney Morgan # The Children of Times Square (1986) (TV) .... Lt. Devins a.k.a. Street Wise (Australia: video title) # Shadow Chasers .... Burke (1 episode, 1985) - The Many Lives of Jonathan (1985) TV episode .... Burke # Hardcastle and McCormick .... Arnie Sandoval (1 episode, 1985) - Conventional Warfare (1985) TV episode .... Arnie Sandoval # ''The Facts of Life'' .... Frank (1 episode, 1985) - Teacher, Teacher (1985) TV episode .... Frank # "Hotel" .... Irwin Smith (1 episode, 1985) a.k.a. Arthur Hailey's Hotel - Obsessions (1985) TV episode .... Irwin Smith # The Rape of Richard Beck (1985) (TV) .... Sgt. Wally Rydell a.k.a. Deadly Justice (USA: DVD title) a.k.a. The Broken Badge a.k.a. Violated (USA: video title) # "Crazy Like a Fox" (1 episode, 1985) - The Geronimo Machine (1985) TV episode # Knots Landing .... Dr. Garner (4 episodes, 1984) - Uncharted Territory (1984) TV episode .... Dr. Garner - Hanging Fire (1984) TV episode .... Dr. Garner - Calculated Risks (1984) TV episode .... Dr. Garner - Buying Time (1984) TV episode .... Dr. Garner # "Riptide" .... Mr. Collins (1 episode, 1984) - It's a Vial Sort of Business (1984) TV episode .... Mr. Collins # "Night Court" .... Judge Robert T. Willard (2 episodes, 1984) - Harry on Trial (1984) TV episode .... Judge Robert T. Willard - Once in Love with Harry (1984) TV episode .... Judge Robert T. Willard # The Dukes of Hazzard .... The Chief Guard (1 episode, 1984) - The Dukes in Hollywood (1984) TV episode .... The Chief Guard # City Killer (1984) (TV) .... Captain Frank Sydney # Airwolf .... Aaron Martin (1 episode, 1984) a.k.a. Lobo del aire (USA: Spanish title) - Sins of the Past (1984) TV episode .... Aaron Martin # "Hunter" .... Chief Kenny Lanark (1 episode, 1984) - The Hot Grounder (1984) TV episode .... Chief Kenny Lanark # Wolf Rock TV (1984) TV series .... Mr. Morris (unknown episodes) a.k.a. Wolf Rock Power Hour (USA: syndication title) # All of Me (1984) .... Tyrone Wattell # "V: The Final Battle" .... Caleb Taylor (3 episodes, 1984) - Part Three (1984) TV episode .... Caleb Taylor - Part Two (1984) TV episode .... Caleb Taylor - Part One (1984) TV episode .... Caleb Taylor # "This Is the Life" (1 episode, 1984) - Dark Journey (1984) TV episode # "The Jeffersons" .... Lloyd Tyndall (3 episodes, 1983) - Mission: Incredible: Part 3 (1983) TV episode .... Lloyd Tyndall - Mission: Incredible: Part 2 (1983) TV episode .... Lloyd Tyndall - Mission: Incredible: Part 1 (1983) TV episode .... Lloyd Tyndall # The Star Chamber (1983) .... Judge Bocho # WarGames (1983) .... Captain Knewt # V (1983) (TV) .... Caleb Taylor a.k.a. V: The Original Miniseries (USA: DVD box title) # "High Performance" (1983) TV series .... Fletch (unknown episodes) # Blue Thunder (1983) .... Mayor a.k.a. Blue Thunder the Movie (UK: video box title) # "Days of Our Lives" (1965) TV series .... Preston Wade (unknown episodes, 1982) a.k.a. Cruise of Deception: Days of Our Lives (USA: summer title) a.k.a. DOOL (USA: informal short title) a.k.a. Days (USA: short title) # I Was a Mail Order Bride (1982) (TV) .... Judge # "Tucker's Witch" .... Mr. Stillwell (1 episode, 1982) - Terminal Case (1982) TV episode .... Mr. Stillwell # "The Greatest American Hero" .... Morgan (1 episode, 1982) - Divorce, Venusian Style (1982) TV episode .... Morgan # "Here's Boomer" .... Sergeant Lindsey Andrews (1 episode, 1982) - Flatfoots (1982) TV episode .... Sergeant Lindsey Andrews # "Flamingo Road" .... Carl Turner (4 episodes, 1981–1982) - Chance of a Lifetime (1982) TV episode .... Carl Turner - The Substitute (1981) TV episode .... Carl Turner - Trapped (1981) TV episode .... Carl Turner - The Election (1981) TV episode .... Carl Turner # "M*A*S*H" .... Capt. Quentin Rockingham (1 episode, 1982) - The Tooth Shall Set You Free (1982) TV episode .... Capt. Quentin Rockingham # Pray TV (1982) (TV) .... Everett a.k.a. Mixed Blessings # "Concrete Cowboys" .... Turman (1 episode, 1981) - On the Run (1981) TV episode .... Turman # The Night the City Screamed (1980) (TV) .... Dale Wrightson # Uncle Joe Shannon (1978) .... Goose # A Woman Called Moses (1978) (TV) .... Daddy Ben Ross # "The White Shadow" .... Jim Willis (1 episode, 1978) - Pilot (1978) TV episode .... Jim Willis # Wilma (1977) (TV) .... Coach Temple # "Delvecchio" .... Sgt. Ogden (1 episode, 1977) - Bad Shoot (1977) TV episode .... Sgt. Ogden # Car Wash (1976) .... Parole Officer # "Switch" .... Capt. Dellinger (1 episode, 1976) - Fleece of Snow (1976) TV episode .... Capt. Dellinger # "Marcus Welby, M.D." .... Dr. Hal Mendoza (1 episode, 1976) a.k.a. Robert Young, Family Doctor - Vanity Case (1976) TV episode .... Dr. Hal Mendoza # "The Blue Knight" .... Bosco / ... (2 episodes, 1976) - To Kill a Tank (1976) TV episode .... Detective Al Bosco - Snitch's Karma (1976) TV episode .... Bosco # "Starsky and Hutch" .... R.C. Turner (1 episode, 1976) - Silence (1976) TV episode .... R.C. Turner # Friday Foster (1975) .... Charles Foley # Thomasine & Bushrod (1974) .... Seldon # "Medical Center" .... Resident (1 episode, 1972) - Condemned (1972) TV episode .... Resident # "Then Came Bronson" .... Reverend Taylor (1 episode, 1969) - A Long Trip to Yesterday (1969) TV episode .... Reverend Taylor # "The Bold Ones: The New Doctors" .... Dr. Griffith (1 episode, 1969) a.k.a. The New Doctors - To Save a Life (1969) TV episode .... Dr. Griffith References External links * * * Category:1938 births Category:1996 deaths Category:Male actors from Chicago Category:American male film actors Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male voice actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:African-American male actors Category:American male television actors